


Mixed Signals

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellana understood that Cassandra didn't like her the same way she did, that is, until Cassandra decided to kiss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sinais Conflitantes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811189) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Challenge #024 "kiss". This is the same Inquisitor from that other Lavellan/Cassandra I did (although this story obviously happens before), maybe I should start naming them different things to differentiate.

Ellana could understand that Cassandra didn’t want anything to do with her. It hurt, sure, specially because of the awkward moment they had, when Cassandra tried to explain she understood the flirting, but didn’t think she could have a relationship with a woman. But life carries on, and she would like to say they were friends, after all this time. She expected things would be a little awkward between them for a little while, and then everything would go back to normal.

She was on her way to see Cassandra. Being rejected meant nothing for the Inquisition, and they would still need to work together. Surely Cassandra was professional enough to understand that.

“Hey, Cass, have a sec?” she asked once she reached the secluded space Cassandra liked to use to train, the relative privacy was a good thing, in case things got awkward again.

“Inquisitor!” she said, turning. Their eyes meet briefly, and Cassandra blushed, turning away.

“I’m heading out to grab a heart for Vivienne, don’t ask why, she wouldn’t tell me, but it’s near that place where you said we could find a guy you wanted to kill, wanna tag along?”

Cassandra couldn’t quite point out which part of that sentence was stranger, but it was something she was getting used to with the Inquisitor. “I believe I said stop. And if you don’t mind, I would like to accompany you during this journey.”

Ellana smiled, she was always friendly but that smile she seemed to reserve only for Cassandra. “Great! I kinda wanted to leave tomorrow, but Vivienne said it’s a really pressing issue. So, meet us at the gates in about two hours? I think I’ll bring Sera and Dorian, we’ll be so distracted by their bickering while they pretend not to be best friends that we’ll have time to concentrate on little else.”

There it was again, that thoughtfulness, that uncanny ability to know just what to do to make things more comfortable for everyone. Even though Ellana was somewhat awkward and had trouble with some of the finer details of human interaction (or rather, especially human, but also every other species, even with other Dalish she seemed a bit out of place, Cassandra corrected herself), she had a way to make people comfortable around her, once they were warmed up to her. It was one of the things, Cassandra loved about her. One of the many things, if she was being truly honest. Ellana was funny, kind, sweet, and had no problem admitting she liked Varric's books. It was just that her idea of hero knight gravitated more towards Cassandra than Cullen, but perhaps Cassandra had been a bit too quick to dismiss that. She never fancied a woman before, but maybe she was allowing past experiences, or rather, experience, cloud her judgment of the present.

“Ok, now I’m confused, not that I’m complaining, but I have to admit I’m kinda getting mixed signals here,” Ellana said, and tried to smile to hide her embarrassment.

It took Cassandra a second to realize that, in some point during her daydreaming, she had leaned forward and kissed Ellana. Just a slight touch of lips, but enough to contradict her previous statement.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“No, it’s ok. I won’t hold it against you or anything. You said you didn’t want anything with me, and I said I would respect that. This doesn’t have to change. I’m just confused, so perhaps you would tell me what’s on your mind?”

“I need some time to think, if you don’t mind.”

“Anything for my favorite Seeker.”


End file.
